Bridgette's New Shoes
by starstruck17
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff go shopping together, and she decided that she should buy some new shoes. Bridgette learns a lesson that she looks to completely ignore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Geoff and Bridgette were out shopping together. Bridgette was thinking to herself that she wasn't exactly perfect looking for Geoff as they were walking together in the mall.

"Ss Bridge, is anything bothering you," Geoff asked.

"Nah, I'm just looking for somewhere to shop," Bridgette answered, "I could use a new pair of kicks."

Bridgette was thinking that she could use a new pair of shoes as she looks at her outfit thinking to herself that she isn't at her best. She had on a blue blousewith, a blue jean skirt, a black belt with a gold buckle in the middle, blue earrings, and her usual brown flip-flops.

Geoff wore a blue T-shirt with blue shorts, blue flip-flops, and his cowboy hat that he always wore.

She didn't have the surfer girl look that usually impresses Geoff, but she was trying to look her best for their shopping date together.

"Hey babe, you look fine," Geoff complemented.

"Aww, that's so sweet, but I could make myself look better," Bridgette said to her boyfriend.

The two were walking together, and then Bridgette spotted a shoe store to her right. She was just so hyped to get a new pair of shoes.

"Geoff, I see a shoe store. I want to go in and get some new kicks," Bridgette told her boyfriend.

"I told you Bridgette, you look fine," Geoff replied.

"Geoffy poo," Bridgette whined.

Bridgette showed her sad puppy eyes to Geoff, and he knew that he couldn't say no to her girlfriend who wanted something so badly.

"Okay babe, lets get you some shoes if you want to," said Geoff.

"Thanks honey," Bridgette said kissing Geoff on the cheek.

It wasn't very normal for Bridgette to ask for some shoes, but she just wanted shoes so badly. The two walked into the shoe store, and Geoff already acted like the boyfriend who was bored and tired.

"Hey bridge, can we go," Geoff asked.

"Geoff, we only have been here for 5 seconds," Bridgette stated.

"Sorry, I'm just acting as that typical boyfriend who gets bored by doing girl stuff," Geoff responded.

So Bridgette just looked around the store searching for the best shoes to wear, and Geoff was just acting as his usual cool self being bored. The store clerk came up to Bridgette.

"May I help you two," the clerk asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking to see if I can find a nice pair of shoes," Bridgette answered.

"Certainly, keep looking until you see what you like," the clerk replied.

As Bridgette continues to look through the store, she finds a shoe that is on display. The display shoe was a black stiletto pump, and she feels as if she fell in love with that shoe.

"Geoff, I want this shoe," Bridgette squealed adoring the shoe.

"Are you sure, this is a high heel shoe. I don't think you're one of those girls who wears heels," Geoff said.

"Honey, I think I'll be fine," Bridgette said as she was ready to call the clerk, "excuse me clerk, do you have these in a size 8?"

Bridgette pointed out to the clerk the black pump with a four inch heel. Geoff was thinking to himself can Bridgette walk in those shoes.

"I'll check the back room, you can have a seat," the clerk replied.

The clerk went into the back room to find those exact same shoes in size 8 because they didn't have any avaliable in size 8. Bridgette found a stool to sit on where she could try the shoes on.

"For some reason I don't feel bored anymore," Geoff said smirking a little bit.

"I'll be fine Geoff," Bridgette said.

She didn't really have a whole bunch of experiences in heels. Bridgette had worn some heels in some occasions, but she isn't the girl who wears high heels a lot. Geoff couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

The store clerk came back with a box that contained the pair of the black stiletto pumps in Bridgette's size.

"Here you go ma'am, these are the shoes you wanted," the clerk said opening the box.

There Bridgette saw the pair of shoes in the box. She smiled with a cool look after she saw the pumps, and then slipped off her flip-flops.

"They're perfect, and beautiful," Bridgette said admiring the shoes.

"And they will look more beautiful on your feet," the clerk said being nice to the customer.

The clerk pulled one shoe out of the box, and then placed the shoe on Bridgette's foot. It slipped on very easily.

"So what do you think of that shoe babe," Geoff asked.

"This is a perfect fit," Bridgette answered looking at her foot in the pump, "can't wait to walk in these bad boys."

"Yeah, that's what I'm waiting for," Geoff replied.

After Bridgette put on the single shoe, she took out the other shoe and placed it on her other foot as Bridgette was now wearing both shoes. She started to stand up and was wobbling a bit.

"Whoa," Bridgette said looking like she was going to stumble.

"I got you," Geoff said grabbing Bridgette.

She definetly didn't have a whole bunch of experience in stilettos, and the clerk was watching Bridgette as she was having a hard time finding her balance.

"Ma'am, I think you could go for a lower heel, or a flat shoe," the clerk suggested.

"No way, I haven't even walked yet," Bridgette told the clerk.

"This is starting to get interesting," Geoff said to himself giggling.

Bridgette struggled to find her balance as she didn't have a whole lot of experience in heels. Then the moment came when Bridgette started to walk across the room in her shoes, but every step she kept stumbing.

"I don't think those shoes may be right for you," the clerk said.

"Be quiet, I can do this," Bridgette exclaimed.

After a few more steps, Bridgette then fell flat on her face where Geoff was trying not to laugh. It was just hilarious to see Bridgette wiping out like that, but he didn't want to laugh because it would be mean to his girlfriend.

"My god, why can't I walk in these shoes," Bridgette asked herself.

Geoff went up to Bridgette to help her up. Bridgette was back on her feet after that nasty spill.

"Babe, you were not meant to wear heels," Geoff told his girlfriend.

"Geoff, I managed to surf blindfolded, I think I can learn how to walk in heels," Bridgette replied.

"You don't wear heels a lot Bridgette, and when you two, they're like two inches and chunky. These are four inch stilettos," Geoff explained.

"Like I said Geoff, I try to learn how to walk in these shoes," Bridgette replied, "I'll take them."

The clerk look utterly puzzled wondering why Bridgette could buy the shoes after she can't even keep her balance. The clerk understood her words of wisdom before she said that she could buy them.

"I was suggesting that you go lower heel, but if you say so I'll give you the shoes," the clerk said.

Bridgette took off the heels and got back into her flip-flops, and then she went to the counter to pay for her new black pumps. No damage was done to them after Bridgette's wild walking in them.

"I hope this isn't one of those shoe stores where the price ends up being the price for one shoe," Bridgette said to herself.

"I hear ya Bridge, that can be a ripoff," Geoff stated.

"Were not that kind of store, and this will come to $90," the clerk said.

"Pair, or $45 for a single shoe," Bridgette questioned.

"I told you were not that kind of shoe store, so the price you saw was for the pair," the clerk explained.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see that," Bridgette said slapping herself in the head.

She got out her credit card to pay, made the payment, and recieved the receipt. She got her shoes in a bag, and was feeling pretty happy for herself.

"Hang on to that receipt if you get sick of those heels, and were not responsible for any injuries that may occur if you walk in those shoes," the clerk explained.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's okay," Geoff said.

The two walked out of the shoe store where Geoff was just starting to burst out with laughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore, but it turns out Bridgette was cool with it.

"Go ahead Geoff, I can admit that was pretty funny too," Bridgette said smiling.

"Sorry, but it was hilarious seeing you wibble wobble and then wiping out like that from walking," Geoff said, "unless you got seriously hurt, that wouldn't be funny."

"You're right on that, but I like these shoes. It can take some time trying to find my balance," Bridgette explained.

Bridgette needed to realize that she was a surfer, not some sort of runway model. She only got the heels just to look good in front of Geoff, and instead of looking pretty, she looked ridiculous trying to walk.

"Just remember this babe, no matter what you wear, I will always love you," Geoff said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Thanks Geoff," Bridgette responded giving Geoff a kiss right back, "I think I'll put these shoes on now."

"Bridge, best you don't wear them right now," Geoff suggested.

"Aw, come on Geoff," Bridgette pouted.

"You're the boss," Geoff replied.

Bridgette sat on a mall bench and got out her new black pumps. She pulled them out of the box that they came in and slipped them on. Bridgette got back up and started to wobble again, but Geoff caught her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thanks Geoff, didn't want that to happen again," Bridgette said.

"Maybe you could take one heel off just to begin with," Geoff suggested.

"I'm not walking around like Cinderella wearing one shoe, and besides I could break an ankle like that," Bridgette explained.

"Okay, just at least hold my hand at all times," Geoff told his girlfriend.

"That I can do," she said winking at him, "lets get some lunch."

The two walked through the mall to get to the food court, and Bridgette still was still stumbling, but Geoff was a true boyfriend to make sure she didn't fall. One thing was for sure, Geoff might now enjoy shoe shopping in the future.


End file.
